Sex WHO Up?
by EmBonesAddict
Summary: Written for the CCOAC Valentine's Day Challenge. Emily decides to send a provocative Valentine's Day gift to her girlfriend, who also works at Quantico. Little does she know the gift accidentally gets given to the wrong person. Rated M for sexual themes.


A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Hope you all enjoy this little Valentine's Day post. Written for the Chit Chat On Authors Corner Valentine's Day Challenge. Sorry it's so short! Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know so I can fix them!

Prompts Chosen: Edible Underwear, Chocolate Syrup, "I Wanna Sex You Up" by Color Me Badd.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. Nor do I own the song "I Wanna Sex You Up" by Color Me Badd.

* * *

><p>When Emily entered the BAU she couldn't have been happier. It was Valentine's Day and she was more than excited to see her girlfriend's reaction to the little surprise that would be delivered to her office later.<p>

Emily had been seeing a girl from counter-terrorism for 2 months now and they were beginning to get very intimate. She had decided to send to gift as a preview for what was in store for them tonight.

Smiling as she thought of the contents of the gift, Emily sat down at her desk and began to work. It was going to be a long day before she could go home for her festivities.

* * *

><p>Erin Strauss walked into her office and saw a package sitting on her desk. Confused she picked it up and examined the outside. It had no sender address or recipient name on it.<p>

She shrugged her shoulders and began to open it. Once the box was open she removed a pink and red gift bag with hearts all over it. Inside she saw a card. When she opened the card it began playing "I Wanna Sex You Up" by Color Me Bad. "What the fuck?" Strauss muttered to herself as she listened to the song. After it finished playing she read writing. "Hey, baby. I thought I would just give you a preview of what I have planned for you tonight. Happy Valentine's Day. XOXO. Emily."

By now Strauss was utterly confused. Was this from Emily Prentiss? The BAU Agent? It had to be. She was the only Emily that Strauss knew. Curious, Strauss decided to see what else was in the package.

Rummaging in the bag she pulled out the first item. Turning it around to read the front she realized it was chocolate syrup. On a sticky note attached to it, she read "What ya think? Sound delicious? (;"

Strauss sat the syrup down and pulled out the next item, a bright pink vibrator. Eyes wide, she looked over the object before placing it in her desk drawer. "Could be useful." She muttered quietly.

Next she pulled out a pair of edible underwear and a matching bra. Suddenly she began to wonder if this was some sort of crazy joke. Placing the underwear and bra back in the bag along with the syrup, she quickly hid everything in the box and placed it under her desk. She would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>At lunchtime Emily walked to the break room to get some coffee. As she was pouring her cup she hear footsteps behind her and turned around. She smiled when she saw her girlfriend approach her. "Jane!" Emily smiled. Giving her a quick kiss, Emily asked if she had received her surprise.<p>

Jane gave her a confused look before asking "What surprise?"

Suddenly, Emily looked panicked. "You didn't get it?" Jane shook her head. "Shit! The delivery company told me it was delivered. If you didn't get it, who did?"

"Em, hon. Calm down. How bad could it be if someone else got it?" Jane tried to soothe her.

"BAD!" Emily exclaimed before quieting down to a whisper. "There was a candy lingerie, chocolate syrup, and a vibrator in there! Not to mention a card with my name signed on it!"

Jane gave Emily a pitiful look. "You're screwed, babe."

"Ya think?" Emily began pacing. "Okay, let's think here. If you didn't get it, who-"

"EMILY PRENTISS!" Strauss called from the hallway.

Emily looked at Jane with wide eyes. "FUCK! This is going to be hard to explain."

* * *

><p>AN: I was going to write more, but I couldn't take it any further. If you want me to add another chapter, just let me know what you want to see. My muse didn't follow too well for this one. Hope you liked it, though!


End file.
